


Just To Keep Us Warm.

by pxleprincess



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, MarkiplierGAME RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, moody jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxleprincess/pseuds/pxleprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatchya doing?" Mark asked curiously, but he knew, Jack was going to shower, then he would make toast and steal a bottle of coke from the fridge and then he'd be gone, until the next fight.<br/>OR<br/>Mark and Jack are either fighting or f**king but they both sorta love each other but neither know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Keep Us Warm.

**Author's Note:**

> So this sorta starts right away with smut, so consider yourself warned.  
> Also, this is my first fic of mine I've ever posted so please be kind with me.  
> This story was inspired by the song Nobody Puts baby In The Corner by Fall Out Boy.  
> Also, I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I plan on updating around every other day.

It was hot and Jack hung his head between his shoulders as a deep gravely moan left his chest. Mark had his eyes closed, hands firmly gripping Jack's hips, soon to leave tiny fingerprint sized bruises that will fade in a day or so. Jack rolled his hips, moving in a fluid, up and down motion, knowing the exact position in order for Mark to hit his sweet spot. Jack's hands were splayed across Mark's chest, nails digging in just so.  
Mark moaned, eyes opening and looking at Jack, causing another moan to leave his lips. The American loved admiring Sean, the way he raised his hips and dropped them down, the way his jaw hung just so as his lower lip shined with saliva, he way his thighs trembled with pleasure. They didn't say anything, the room was just filled with moans and the sound of skin hitting skin, nothing more. Soon Jack was leaning back, hips still rolling while one hand was spread against the bed between Mark's legs to support him while the other was wrapped sloppily around his own shaft and stroking.  
Mark was close and he felt the familiar heat boiling in his abdomen and he barely croaked out "I'm coming!" Before his toes curled and his nails dug into Sean's hips and his eyes squeezed shut. Mark came hard inside of the condom inside of Jack, and once Jack felt that, with a few more jerks of his cock, he was gone too, coming in hot white streaks on Mark's toned stomach. 

It was a few moments of blissful peace as Sean laid beside Mark, the mess they both made semi-cleaned up. A used condom and dirty tissue lay on the floor near the wastebasket, but Mark would worry about that later. Right now all that he was concerned about was the other male who had a hand on his chest, and a head on his shoulder. It was cold outside, chilly even, but inside it was comfortably warm as Jack traced shapes on Mark's chest, hearts, squares, circles, triangles and swirls. The younger male was silent, one of the only few times he ever was, he could feel the other's eyes on him. It was peaceful between the two, this was the only time it ever was, the air was thick with confessions that would always remain unsaid.  
Soon enough though, the Irishman slipped out of Mark's arms and headed towards the bathroom attached to the bedroom, naked. Mark frowned "Whatchya doing?" Mark asked curiously, but he knew, Jack was going to shower, then he would make toast and steal a bottle of coke from the fridge and then he'd be gone, until the next fight.  
"I'm goin' to shower." Jack said casually as he shut the door behind him. Mark sighed and sank deeper into the bed and pulled the comforter up to his chin while he stared at his ceiling, counting every imperfection.  
Jack stepped into the hot shower and rolled his head back, letting the water pressure and heat relax his muscles. Jack pressed his forehead against the shower wall while the water hit his back. He knew he should regret this, he had a girlfriend, and he knew this wasn't fair to either of them. He knew he should be able to just cut off whatever this is with Mark, he should be able to end it, but something inside him wouldn't let him, and somewhere, Jack didn't want to quit. Maybe he shouldn't have moved to L.A.  
When Sean came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, Mark was still laying on his back, eyes on the ceiling. Jack dropped his towel and when Mark didn't look, Jack frowned, maybe he was secretly hoping for a round two, just for an excuse to stay longer. Jack dressed and said some half assed goodbye to Mark, getting a similar reply from the American before he walked out of the bedroom.  
Jack placed a slice of bread in the toaster as he grabbed a bottle of coke, quickly buttering the toast when it was done and soon enough he was tossing on his jacket and was out the door. It was always like this, since the first night Jack moved to America, at least once a week he found himself taking a taxi back home to his place, his excuse for the taxi driver why he was always at Mark's apartment building? Work. Jack wanted to laugh at that, work. Yeah right.  
Mark sunk deeper into his bed when he heard his door to his apartment shut. Mark decided he'd shower tomorrow, he decided he'd get up tomorrow, he decided to put life off until tomorrow.  
\---  
Sean felt his face get red with anger towards the half-korean across the room. They were in Sean’s apartment, it wasn't anything special, a two bedroom, one bath but it was what he called home, but right now he felt like it was anything but warm and welcoming.  
“Goddammit, Jack!” Mark yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can’t you go one fucking minute without getting pissed at me?!” Jack wanted to scoff at that. He wouldn't get pissed off without a reason.  
“Maybe if you didn't act like you’re so much better than me I wouldn't get so pissed off!” Sean exclaimed, his hands balled into fists at his side. He wanted to break something.  
Mark was shocked by Jack’s words, Jack is the one on his high horse! “Oh get off your fucking pedestal! I was trying to /help/ you for fucks sake!” Mark said, regretting even coming over.  
The night didn't start like this, it started out fairly pleasant actually, Jack invited Mark over for a few beers before they went to go meet a couple other friends for dinner, but somehow they ended here. Maybe it was because Mark tried giving Jack some editing tips or maybe because Jack took that too personally or maybe because they both just wanted to fight. Thats what it’s felt like the past few months, the only time the two ever talked anymore was when they were fighting.  
“Oh shut up Mark!” Jack exclaimed in a very sarcastic tone. “I don’t even know why I invited you over you’re such a fuckin’ pain in my arse!” Jack said, “All you’re good for is sex and views!” Jack yelled and immediately regretted. “Shit-I didn-”  
Mark felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach, Jack didn't just say that, did he? Mark could feel tears filling his eyes as his vision blurred. Mark shook his head and glared at Jack. “S-Save it.” Mark muttered, hurt. “Fuck you, Sean” Mark said as he turned around, heading towards the door.  
“N-No, Mark!” Jack yelled desperately running across the room at grab Mark, not even angry anymore, but it was too late. The door slammed behind Mark, leaving behind an empty feeling Jack.  
Jack sat down on the chair and sighed, leaning back as he wiped his eyes that were filled with tears of frustration and regret. He didn't know why Mark and him were like this… he didn't understand why he felt like this. He wanted to push mark away but at the same time he wanted to grab him and kiss him and never let him go.  
But now it seemed like the latter would win because he was sure Mark wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore.  
\---  
Sure enough that’s what happened. A week had passed without a word from Mark, and most of the friend’s he made in L.A. were ignoring him too. They all knew what was going on between him and Mark so Jack was sure Mark told them all what he said.  
Jack kept up with his videos but his fans noticed the more somber attitude that Jack had, but jack just kept telling them all it was was that he was tired.  
Jack was going on with his usual business, editing when he heard his phone start to buzz and when he checked it, his heart rate picked up about a million miles per hour. It was Mark, he was sure he’d never hear from him again. Sean answered the phone with a shy “Hello?” anxious for what Mark wanted to say.  
“Hi.” Was all that Mark said, and the line fell silent for a few minutes. Just the sound of the two breathing. “Wanna come over?” Mark eventually said, very quietly though. Jack knew what that meant, and god he missed Mark.  
“Yeah, sure.. I’ll be over in a few.” Jack said and with that Mark hung up. Jack stood up, grabbed his jacket and was out the door.


End file.
